


Hell and back

by Ednoncosplay



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3985522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ednoncosplay/pseuds/Ednoncosplay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Rose team up for a suicide mission.</p><p>I received a request for a Jason/Rose pairing. Never paired them before, but after writing this drabble, I think I like the duo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell and back

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this, please visit my tumblr at: http://ednon-writes.tumblr.com/  
> There are a few prompts there that I probably won't post here because I feel like they're too short.

Ravager raced down the cave-like hallway panting hard. In the last two hours, she’d gone to hell and back. Well, almost. She was still in the other dimension, and with a sword in each hand she was determined to carve a way out.

“Please tell me the detonator is still in one piece, Red.” She said as she sliced through a demon, warm blood spraying her clothing.

Ravager had recently quit the Titans and teamed up with Red Hood, another former Titan that couldn’t play by their rules either. They both decided to take the fight to the heart of evil itself and launch an attack on Brother Blood and his demon cult. It was an insane idea, just the way the two liked it.

“It’s fine. We’re fine. Everything’s fiiine.” Red Hood yelled unconvincingly, unleashing a torrent of bullets at the nightmares catching up behind them. She could see the light at the end of the tunnel now, the portal they’d opened in one of the cult’s underground lairs.

“Almost there!” She yelled out, easily beheading another two demons.

“Good, ‘cause I actually ran out of bullets a while ago. I’ve just been yelling ‘bangbangbang’ hoping it’ll scare them.” Red Hood said sarcastically. “Fire in the hole!”

He flipped the detonator’s switch and the ground below them shook, instantly followed by the rumbling sound of explosive flames blazing through a tunnel. The two of them screamed as they jumped through the portal, the flames licking at their backs and feet. As soon as Ravager landed, she spun and chopped a piece of floating parchment in half, which in turn closed the wormhole behind them. Jason noticed his sleeve was on fire and started to smack at it, but Rose stopped him.

“Hold still for a second.” She said, lighting a cigarette on his arm and falling back to sit on her ass.

“…Really?” He said in disbelief. He patted the flames out and fell on his back, taking his helmet off while Rose removed her mask. They were both groaning, covered in sweat and blood. 

“You got another one?” He asked, motioning to her cigarette. Rose shook her head but took a deep drag. With her free hand, she grabbed him by the collar and yanked him up. Pressing her lips to his by the tiniest bit she blew the smoke into his mouth.

“Next time you wait to set the bomb off after we’re clear, asshole.” She said before pushing him back to the floor. She inhaled from the cigarette one more time before putting it to his lips for him to take.

“What’s a suicide mission without a little danger?” Jason said. Rose could tell she was going to enjoy her new partnership with him, someone that loved the thrill and destruction as much as she did. She smiled and groaned, collapsing across his chest feeling exhausted.


End file.
